Lothlorien Nights
by Truds
Summary: The goings on of the Fellowship and their kinky activities whilst at Lothlorien, involving a bath, a discussion on weapons, and an apple!


All rights reserved to JRR Tolkien, which sadly includes all the characters featured here (except Figwit, some random fan-made creation!). The story is mine, how fantastic! The goings on of the Fellowship and their kinky activities whilst at Lothlorien, involving a bath, a discussion on weapons, and an apple!  
  
LOTHLORIEN NIGHTS  
  
Nighttimes at Lothlorien were usually a quiet affair. That was before the Fellowship arrived, and the nights became erotic times of wild abandonment.  
  
"Oooh ooh, harder Sam! Mmm! Lower, a bit lower!" groaned Frodo, receiving his nightly massage. Samwise particularly enjoyed this activity, as he got to grope his master for a good half hour.  
  
"Now don't struggle Mr Frodo, you knows you is liking it rough" muttered Sam through heavy breathing.  
  
There was a rustling from a bush beside the frisky hobbits, and Aragorn stepped out.  
  
"Frodo, slut of Samwise, will you both please be quiet!" he mumbled, pulling a leaf from his beard. "The Elves are dying their roots, and there have been complaints that your grunting is enough to disturb Galadriel from her glaring!"  
  
The hobbits looked very ashamed with themselves. Sam placed his hand on Frodo's thigh as a sign of comfort.  
  
"Now if you don't mind, I have some business to attend to!" With a swish of his dodgedly stained cape, Aragorn left.  
  
. . . .  
  
"My weapon is the biggest!" declared Gimli. Whilst applying make up, Legolas could only tut and roll his eyes. Boromir was deeply agitated, his teeth gritted whilst he continuously fingered his horn of Gondor.  
  
"Behold my sword! Have you ever seen its like in size before!?" he snarled.  
  
Aragorn stepped out of a bush and snorted.  
  
"Not long has it been since Gandalf left us, yet already it seems you have forgotten him" he mumbled. Boromir eyed him up and down. "Now that was a weapon! The biggest Middle Earth has ever seen!"  
  
Legolas sighed and tossed his hair over a shoulder. "O Elbereth! Enough with the weapon - envy, puh-lease!"  
  
Gimli slapped Legolas on the arse and he giggled. Looping his arm around Boromir's, Aragorn led him away. "I want you to take a look at my weapon, if it pleases you..."  
  
. . . .  
  
Haldir sat fingering his bow whilst Figwit watched him. "I've come over all queer here in Lothlorien" Figwit said. "I felt so gay in Imladris, but here..."  
  
Haldir laid a sweaty hand upon Figwit's shoulder. "Fear not. The borders of this land are protected by a camp, limp - wristed people. We are quite safe."  
  
Figwit smiled, and attempted to remove his blue contact lenses. "Fool of a writhing sexy Took!" he cried in frustration. "Am I doomed to be blue forever?"  
  
Haldir's eyes went half lidded and he smirked. "Have you not seen the new Elven look? Pink skin through excertion. I'm sure I can arrange for you to appear this way..." He advanced on a wide - eyed Figwit.  
  
. . . .  
  
Pippin lay on his back polishing his apple. Merry, who was sitting nearby, tutted.  
  
"Rubbing it like that won't make it any bigger!"  
  
Pippin pouted at him. "Lothlorien is meant to be a place of queer powers, so it is said abroad. We don't even get second breakfast here!"  
  
A faint whispering could be heard from a nearby bush. Curious, the sexy wee hobbits crawled over, and poked their heads through.  
  
There stood a rather sweaty Aragorn and Boromir. Their heads were pressed together and had their arms resting on each other's shoulders.  
  
"I need it now" muttered Aragorn. He kept wiping his forehead.  
  
Boromir kissed him there. "Can you not hold on for a few minutes more?"  
  
Aragorn grasped his sword and rubbed it.  
  
"I can wait no longer!" he yelled, revealing his long shiny sword to Boromir.   
  
"Let's hunt some ass!!!"  
  
And so, the Fellowship enjoyed many nights at the love nest of Lothlorien, before they finally left to go on some pesky quest about a 10-karat ring that had been bought at a market stall.  
  
A gift story for a friend, hope the rest of you liked! Hahahahaha xxx 


End file.
